


For One Night

by alyssazhang



Category: Chinese Musician RPS, Real Person Fiction, 声入人心|Super-Vocal（TV）
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: Olay那个419小视频Exo me？？这个剧情？这个镜头？？这个收音？？真的不是走错了爱情小片片场吗？一个人在前后都有镜子的酒店卫生间里做作地摸下巴，另一个人背着手晃悠进来，还装模作样的问干嘛呢，还踩鞋，然后开始读剧本，大龙就靠在那的动作仿佛下一秒嘎子的胯就会压上去，我脑内车速从0到100只要1秒，汉密尔顿都追不上我法拉利立刻挖我去备战2020！！！419pao友设定，两人都经验丰富。有oral，镜子，不要骂我。
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 13





	For One Night

酒店套房的卫生间里，郑云龙正在装模作样地抚摸自己的下巴，阿云嘎背着手晃悠进来问他，“干嘛呢。”

郑云龙转过身靠在洗手台上说“看看我的皮肤最近怎么样，是不是非常好。”

阿云嘎说，“你的皮肤确实好，但是我还是想更细节的看一下。”

郑云龙挑眉，“怎么看？”

阿云嘎用手指轻挑地挑起郑云龙的下巴，笑着说：“当然是凑近点看。”

郑云龙抬手压下阿云嘎的腰，阿云嘎就栽到了郑云龙分开的胯里。“这么近够不够近？”

阿云嘎笑起来的时候很温柔，咧开嘴露出一点可爱的兔牙，嘴角却微微下跌，奇迹般地看起来又甜又熟。他低头轻轻吻了下郑云龙的下嘴唇，然后像没骨头一样顺着他的腿滑下去，郑云龙盯着他用牙齿拉开自己的裤子拉链，然后用那双肉肉的手从白色的棉质内裤里掏出蛰伏的性器。

他心无旁骛地照着冠状沟那圈舔啊舔，口腔熟练地吮吸，手又很有技巧地抚弄阴囊。郑云龙有巨物，硬了之后甚至更大了几分，没羞没臊地戳着阿云嘎的脸。阿云嘎一边舔一边抬眼看郑云龙说“龙哥，你好大啊”。

他说这话的时候眼神很真诚，语气也毫不做作，几乎感觉不到性的存在。郑云龙头皮发麻，心想这位段位真是高。

阿云嘎尝试了几次深喉，眼眶很快就红了。他眼角下垂，抬眼看郑云龙，看起来委屈的不行，仿佛在控诉他为什么要长这么大的阴茎。

郑云龙被盯地受不了，要是还没进去就射出来也太丢人了。他拍拍阿云嘎的脸颊，鼓鼓的那边，阿云嘎从善如流地退出来。郑云龙把阿云嘎扶起来，他看着不瘦，跪久了起来还是有点晃。郑云龙立起来，把阿云嘎搂在怀里。

“嘎子看的还够仔细吗？”

“够了，龙哥。龙哥皮肤真好。”

郑云龙按着阿云嘎的头和他接吻，他嘴里还有自己的腥味。他抽出阿云嘎扎在浅色牛仔裤里的奶绿色T恤去解那条暴露年龄的皮腰带。

郑云龙说，“龙哥来看看你的。”然后他们都笑了。

郑云龙和阿云嘎萍水相逢，郑云龙说叫自己大龙就好，阿云嘎就叫他龙哥。gay吧看对眼，谁给谁买了酒，从见面到开房中间不超过一小时。

在这一小时里，郑云龙知道了他叫嘎子，他说怪不得，中原人长不了这么俊。阿云嘎立马就羞的东北话一个劲儿往外冒，于是郑云龙又了解到他常住北京，这次来上海出差来的。他看起来不算年轻了，发起嗲来却很是自然，是个奶味儿的半熟bottom。

现代人上床，了解这么些就足够了。

阿云嘎帮他口了半天自己也硬了，郑云龙扒下那条浅色牛仔裤，裤子边上的条纹居然还和上衣搭上了，真精致。

阿云嘎的腿偏瘦，皮肤又白，修长得不像大老爷们儿的腿，郑云龙隔着黑色紧身内裤捏他的屁股。幸好，屁股上的肉还不少。

郑云龙转过来把阿云嘎按在洗手池上，从兜里摸出来就要戴套。阿云嘎盯着镜子里郑云龙冒火的眼睛有点小得意又有点小兴奋。他咬咬自己的下唇，说不去床上吗？

“等一会儿去。”

郑云龙把阿云嘎的内裤脱到大腿根，挤出一个饱满的圆弧，摸了半天没忍住，还是扬手拍了一下。阿云嘎扬着脖子小声叫，嘴角明明还带着点笑。

郑云龙掐着阿云嘎的腰往上提，阿云嘎顺势把头埋了下去。他感觉到郑云龙的手指开始在他的臀缝之间摸索。不知道害羞还是累了，埋在手臂之间闷闷地说话：

“我洗过了。”

他当然洗过了。郑云龙摸索了两个手指进去，想起阿云嘎在舞池里恨不得贴在他身上的样子，下手重了几分。阿云嘎果然很兴奋，他盯郑云龙那双手盯了一晚上，现在骨节分明的修长手指终于如愿以偿地塞到了自己屁股里。

郑云龙觉得差不多了，带上套一下就塞进去个头。没有另外润滑，进去还有点紧。郑云龙正想要不然还是去床上，就看着阿云嘎扭过头，用兔子一样发红的眼睛望着自己，声音软软的带点水气，像是在撒娇。

“龙哥，你快一点。”

郑云龙脑子一热，一下就进去了大半。

两个人都经验丰富，很快就进入状态。郑云龙掐着阿云嘎的腰操的又快又狠，后者不得不用手撑着镜子。他的T恤被推到了腰上，露出白生生的一圈肉，被郑云龙掐着，手感细腻的不行，连着屁股上的肉被撞的不停颤抖。

阿云嘎有一把好嗓子，而且叫起来不怕羞。郑云龙说喜欢吗，他就叫好喜欢龙哥，喜欢龙哥操我。郑云龙说你个婊子，他就说我是龙哥的婊子。嗯嗯啊啊几乎盖过了肉体撞击的声音。

前后都有镜子，阿云嘎刚来的时候也没想到就会在这搞上，即使脸皮和经验比城墙还厚，看到镜子里一排自己整整齐齐地被身后的人操，还是有几分害羞，况且，大龙的大龙也太tm大了吧。

郑云龙做爱没什么技巧，因为他不需要什么技巧，撞进去就能把阿云嘎的后穴撑的慢慢的，该压的敏感点一个不落，操的身下的人直叫。郑云龙只觉得阿云嘎像一颗水蜜桃，丰满多汁几乎要挤出水。当然阿云嘎是不可能真的出水的，郑云龙也只能在他已经发红了的屁股上捏出一道一道颜色更深的指痕。

两个人今晚都还没射过，郑云龙想着不能先射，就把手绕到前面去照顾一下阿云嘎。果然前后夹击下阿云嘎很快就受不了了，郑云龙能感受到包裹着他的火热的后穴夹的更紧了，他拍了一下泛着粉色的屁股，阿云嘎一下就射在了郑云龙手里。

郑云龙耐心等阿云嘎射完，然后对着软成一滩的人一阵猛操，阿云嘎正敏感的要命，眼泪一下就下来了，呻吟也带上了哭腔。

郑云龙射完凑上去给他抹眼泪，阿云嘎向后退的时候不小心踩到了郑云龙的脚，下意识的就说不好意思。

郑云龙佯怒道：“新鞋呢。”两个人又极无形象地靠在一起笑起来。笑完了，郑云龙给浴缸放水，阿云嘎坐在马桶上歇歇，说年纪大了玩不动之类的。郑云龙就说你这个体质不行啊你不是九六的吗，两个人又在放了一半水的浴缸里闹起来。

夜还长，床还没用呢。

end


End file.
